Anywhere But Here
by Trisha-L
Summary: Hisagi se retrouve enfin vice-capitaine de l'homme qu'il a toujours admiré. OS, Lemon YAOI, Hisagi/Kensei


Disclaimer : Bleach est entièrement à Tite Kubo

Pairing : Hisagi/Kensei

Rating : M pour lemon yaoi

Note : C'est mon premier lemon, alors, un peu d'indulgence, s'il vous plait x)

* * *

Hisagi avait toujours contesté toute forme d'homosexualité en lui, affirmation à lui-même et aux autres son attirance pour la gente féminine. Celle-ci ne s'en était jamais plaint. Il savait que lorsqu'il arpentait les rues du Seireitei, certains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lorgner le mouvement naturellement sensuel de ses fesses ou ses épaules larges, résultat d'un entraînement acharné.

Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il était fou de désir et d'admiration pour un homme. Un homme qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois de toute sa vie, et ce lorsqu'il était gosse. Il s'était déjà demandé s'il n'était pas fou de s'accrocher ainsi à ce souvenir qui ne s'était jamais éteint.

Gamin, il passait des jours à rêvasser, en totale admiration face au souvenir de cet homme à la force colossale. Il était même entrer à l'académie dans l'unique but de le rencontrer et de servir sous ses ordres. Mais il avait vite appris que ce Capitaine n'existait pas –ou plus, il ne savait pas.

Aujourd'hui encore, il se revoit dans sa chambre, au dortoir, dans son lit, perlant de sueur et gémissant, sa main s'activant sur son sexe avec l'image de cet homme flottant dans son esprit.

Lorsqu'il avait rejoint la Neuvième Division, sous les ordres de feu Tôsen Taicho, il avait commencé à oublier, mais jamais totalement.

C'est blessé et à terre qu'il le revit pour la première fois. Il lui avait parut si majestueux, si beau et tellement sexy sur le coup. Il avait senti son corps se réanimer d'une volonté nouvelle, qui l'avait aidé à combattre.

C'était, en cet instant, les pensées du jeune brun alors qu'il faisait face à Kensei qui fixait son tatouage. D'ailleurs, lui-même fixait le même tatouage, mais tatoué sur les abdominaux de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier venait d'être renommé Capitaine de la Neuvième Division.

Il ne savait s'il devait s'en réjouir ou, au contraire, demander à être muté.

-Hisagi, c'est ça ? demanda le Vizard, je t'aurais pas déjà rencontré quelque part ?

-Non, mentit-il, je n'étais même pas encore Shinigami lorsque vous étiez Capitaine, il y a plus d'un siècle.

-Ouais, logique, marmonna le Kensei.

Silencieux, ils rejoignirent leur Division qui attendait impatiemment la venue de leur nouveau supérieur.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que les Vizards avaient repris leurs fonctions au sein du Gotei, bien que certains n'aient pas eu la chance de reprendre leurs précédents postes.

Kensei, pour ça part, était bien content de retrouver sa Division. Ces subordonnés avaient eu, au début, un peu de mal à s'accommoder à son caractère assez agressif mais qui était, heureusement, compensé par son sérieux. Il était content de s'être trouvé avec un Vice Capitaine mature, tout le contraire de Mashiro.

C'est en songeant aux différences entre son actuel subordonné et la précédente qu'il leva la tête de la paperassa qu'il était entrain de remplir. Il observa pendant quelques instants Hisagi avant de prendre la parole.

-Tu peux y aller. Tu as assez travaillé. Et demain c'est la journée d'entraînement, tu dois être en forme.

Le brun, qui avait relevé la tête en direction de son supérieur, écarquilla légèrement les yeux en haussant les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Mugurama Taicho, je suis habitué et puis ça me fait plaisir, refusa le jeune homme.

-En quoi ça pourrait te faire plaisir de rester avec ton insupportable Taicho, à remplir des rapports ? demanda, sur la rigolade, Kensei

Hisagi parut étonné de voir son Capitaine rigoler. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça. Il le préféra ainsi à son habituelle mauvaise humeur.

-Je vous assure que vous n'aimeriez pas le savoir, rit le brun.

La réponse parut intriguer le décoloré qui fronça les sourcils, mais ne s'en formalisa pas vraiment, bien qu'il passa le reste de la soirée à y penser. En faisant attention, il remarqua qu'il arrivait à son subordonné de lui jeter des regards en biais. Le fait que dernier se morde la lèvre inférieure juste après ne lui échappa pas non plus.

Vers 23 heures, Hisagi demanda à partir, déclarant qu'il commençait se faire tard. Kensei le laissa, mais alors que le brun allait tirer le shoji pour sortir, le décolora se leva brusquement et en un shunpo vint mettre un bras entre Hisagi et la porte. Le brun fut surpris par l'initiative de son Capitaine et encore plus par leur proximité soudaine.

-Euh...Aurais-je oublié quelque chose ? S'hasarda le vice capitaine, mal à l'aise

-Qu'est qui ce passe, Shuuhei ? demanda le décoloré, ne s'éloignant pas

Le brun fut parcouru d'un frisson qui fit hérisser les poils de ses bras, en sentant le souffle de son vis-à-vis lui chatouiller le cou.

-Rien, si ce n'est que vous êtes trop près, grogna-t-il

Kensei ne répondit pas, et se contenta d'observer son vice capitaine d'un regard nouveau. Pour la première fois, il ne le voyait plus comme un simple subordonné mais comme un jeune homme aux traits harmonieux, et doté d'un corps séduisant. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le tatouage présent sur la joue gauche en face de lui. Cela provoqua chez lui un violent frisson.

Hisagi, qui voyait clairement son propre désir dans les yeux bruns devant lui, se rapprocha soudainement du corps incroyablement musclé du décoloré, collant son bassin au sien, et son torse également, logeant sa tête entre son épaule et son cou. Il prit une profonde inspiration, inhalant l'odeur de menthe poivrée qui lui monta à la tête. Il glissa doucement son nez le long de la mâchoire carrée et mordilla le lobe d'oreille percé. Il passa ensuite le bout de sa langue tout le long du cou puis remonta jusqu'aux lèvres fines qui n'attendaient que ça.

Kensei prit alors les devants, capturant la bouche déjà ouverte du brun. Entremêlant leurs langues dans un baiser fiévreux, il balada ses mains par-dessus le tissus du Shihakusho, s'attardant sur les fesses rebondies qu'il malaxa lentement tandis que le brun gardait les mains derrière la nuque du décoloré, leur permettant d'approfondir le baiser qui finit par les essouffler. Se séparant de son capitaine, il s'appliqua à lui embrasser le cou afin de lui laisser un suçon au creux de celui-ci. Entre-temps, le capitaine avait défait le nœud de l'obi de son subordonné, et passait ses mains sur son dos avant de s'attaquer au torse où il s'attarda sur les boutons de chair qu'il caressa lentement, faisant frémir le brun, lui arrachant même un soupir de satisfaction.

Hisagi, ondula le bassin, le frottant à celui de Kensei, faisant ainsi rencontrer les deux membres très tendus, encore recouverts de leurs hakama. Le décoloré poussa doucement le brun vers son bureau sur lequel il l'allongea, faisant tomber feuilles, plumes et quelques papiers officiels. Dominant le brun, il entreprit de lui embrasser le torse, léchant et mordant la peau, malmenant les tétons, sous les gémissements étouffés qui s'échappaient de la bouche mi-close de Shuuhei. Abandonnant les boutons de chaire, Kensei descendit jusqu'au nombril où il fit entrer sa langue, faisant soupirer la brun. Lorsque le décoloré commença à embrasser la peau de son bas-ventre, Hisagi marmonna, entre deux gémissements :

-Je t'en supplie… Hmm….Oui… ne t'arrête pas…

Entendre le brun prononcer ces mots avec autant de sensualité ne fit qu'accroître le désir de Kensei qui lui faisait lentement descendre son hakama. Il remonta vers la bouche de son vis-à-vis, entamant un baiser passionné tandis qu'il le débarrassait de son dernier vêtement. Shuuhei se retrouva alors nu devant le décoloré, sa verge fièrement dressée.

-Déshabille-toi, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée, mais extrêmement érotique.

Le capitaine entama alors un effeuillage d'une sensualité indécente, retirant ses vêtements avec une lenteur exagérée. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux nus, leurs membres se frôlant sans rempart, il échangèrent un baiser concupiscent, mêlant leurs langues à l'air libre.

Reprenant là ou il s'était, tout à l'heure, arrêté, Kensei redescendit jusqu'à au membre palpitant du brun. Il l'embrassa de tout son long, puis passa sa langue dessus, sous les gémissements sonores de Hisagi qui en demandait plus. Le décoloré le prit alors en bouche, y mettant la langue, et faisant des va-et-vient rapides sur la verge palpitante, tandis qu'une main s'occupait du bas, ne l'ayant pas entièrement engloutie. Il s'appliqua quelques minutes avant qu'il ne sente son amant approcher du paroxysme, ses cris devenant plus forts et plus intenses. Hisagi finit par jouir dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis qui le regardait avidement. La semence de son amant encore dans sa bouche, Kensei descendit jusqu'à l'intimité de ce dernier, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise, sans pour autant repousser le décoloré, étant encore dans un état second.

Utilisant la semence de la jouissance du brun comme lubrifiant, il introduit sa langue dans l'antre encore vierge de ce dernier afin de le préparer. Il appliqua ce traitement pendant quelques minutes, ce qui fit de nouveau bander son amant dont les gémissements reprirent. Troquant sa langue pour deux doigts, Kensei élargit l'intimité du brun, appliquant des mouvements en ciseaux tout en échangeant un baiser fiévreux avec lui, pimenté par la saveur salée de la jouissance du brun.

N'en pouvant plus, et jugeant son amant assez préparé comme ça, Kensei le prit par les hanches et le retourna, mettant ainsi l'antre du brun juste devant son membre gonflé. Hisagi, bien que trouvant la position de la levrette assez dégradante, ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier l'érotisme de la situation. La joue collée au bois du bureau, et les hanches maintenues par Kensei, les fesses juste devant le bassin de ce dernier, et la sensation du bout de ce membre palpitant collé à son entrée. Même dans ses rêves, il n'aurait pu imaginer mieux.

Sans attendre, et trop pressé pour cela, Kensei pénétra la brun qui se cambra violemment sous la douleur.

-T'es super serré, s'exclama-t-il

-Putain, c'est la tienne qu'est énorme, gémit Hisagi

Pour seule réponse, le décoloré poussa plus profondément sous un cri de protestation et de douleur qui se transforma vite en hurlement de plaisir. Ayant enfin touché la prostate de son amant, Kensei se permit de faire des va-et-vient rapides. Se retirant, parfois, il rentrait d'un coup de bassin violent, sous leurs cris à tous deux.

Sous un dernier de coup de bassin, accompagné d'un hurlement de pure jouissance, Kensei jouit, se déversant de l'antre de brun qui vint aussitôt. Essoufflé et en sueur, le capitaine s'allongea à côté de son amant, se faisant un place sur son bureau.

-Wouaw, souffla-t-il, on devrait s'en faire plus souvent des parties de jambes en l'air comme ça

* * *

Tadam ! Je viens de pondre mon premier Lemon ! J'avoue être assez fière de moi :D Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? =D

Je sais que c'est un OS, et que les gens ont tendance à se dire "mais s'il y aura pas de suite, ça sert à quoi de commenter ? J'ai trop la flemme de toute façon." Ah, bah, ça sert à remonter le moral de Trisha et à l'inciter à écrire autre chose xD'. Non, sérieux, laissez une petite review, j'en ai marre de réactualiser la page de ma boite de réceptions toutes les 5 minutes pour ne rien y trouver :/.


End file.
